Tommy's Shippuden
by Crookedlip
Summary: Three years ago to this day, The Corey Storey ended. Today however, Tommy's Shippuden is birthed into the world. Continuing the story that had yet been told. It is recommended to read; /s/4133721/1/The-Corey-Story
1. Act I

**Act I**

Within the castle's walls, in the chamber of where the throne was placed, a figure as white as snow, stood covered in a robe of night and day. On one arm, was the sun. The other with a moon. Both arms stretched outwards with a thin sheet of paper vertically held by each of the hand's five finger tips. The paper was no more than a foot, but it trembled within the figure's hand. A voice boomed down from the throne, "Call forth my son, and his cousin." The figure with haste, coughed once then said out loud, "Young Brother Blood & Cryptic Kitchen, you have been summoned at once!"

A moment later, two figures, also dressed in robes, came forth into the chamber. They were both very white, but not as white as the one who called them there. Their robes however, did not carry the sun nor a moon. Instead, they were black. Obsidian black, in fact. They both walked in unision, stopped thirty feet from the throne. Kneeled down, bowing their heads. The figure next to the throne, cleared his throat once more, and told them to rise. Doing so, they stood patiently waiting for what was to come.

The one on the throne, was not easy to see. Covered in shadow, only the white of his eyes could be seen. His voice boomed once again, within the chamber echoed. "Yasmin's light is dying. I fear that her time will soon arrive. Our sacrifice has, I am afraid to say, been in vain.. I have summoned you both, because I need the two of you to travel with quick pace to Yasmin's Star as to, dare I say, deconstruct her presence. Her suffrage has withstood itself for far too long. For without energy, she has depleted herself nearly dried. We must allow her to greet death with grace. Cryptic Kitchen, your father has already stationed himself there with her and begun the process. My son, Young Brother Blood, you will take her fruitless corpse, cater it towards the nearest star's sun and place her there."

The two of them nodded in agreement and left. Making their way down a long hallway, that if you looked at it from the outside, was in the shape of a glass dragon. Once at the end of it, where the mouth was, Cryptic Kitchen tapped twice on the glass, said the words, "Location: Star of Yasmin". The dragon then took a life of its own. Detaching itself from the castle it was perched upon, it roared with loud significance. It's clear glass coat, then transformed to a color of metallic. It's huge body was then launched at full speed into the obsidian sea, leaving the planet known as Penumbra.

When they reached the Star of Yasmin, the dragon wrapped itself around a small mountain with its tail on the ground and it's chin upon the peak. Opening its mouth, the two inside walked out and were greeted by a white entity. "It's about time the two of you showed". It said upon their arrival. "Apologies, Father. We were just informed by our lord". Cryptic Kitchen said as he and Young Brother Blood walked past him to where a rotting tree was resting. There was a huge hole in the center of it's trunk. Placing his hands on the tree, Cryptic Kitchen looked down inside, a woman, also white, struggling to climb from the inside. He grabbed hold of a branch with one hand then reached down and took the woman's arm, with a heave he pulled her out and pushed her into the arms of Young Brother Blood.

She winced in pain, as Young Brother Blood picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He took her over to where the dragon's head rested. Opening it's mouth, he threw her inside. She cried out in pain once again. He then turned to his Uncle, gave him a nod then walked inside. Cryptic Kitchen followed shortly behind. His father had a message for him, "The two of you are to make your way back to the castle after dropping her body off into the sun. We found another star far from here that is chalked full of energy. Unfortunately, Yasmin won't be able to make such a long journey. But, take care and hurry back. We have to celebrate our new Lord". With a bow of respect, Cryptic Kitchen hurried to the dragon, tapped twice on the metallic coat and said the words, "Location: Star of One-Eight-Seven". The dragon detaching itself once more, lifted up and launched itself toward it's new destination.

They were nearly to the Star of One-Eight-Seven when Yasmin spoke up, "I feel something. It isn't strong but it is of some energy source." "Shut the fuck up you old bitch!" Young Brother Blood said while laughing. Cryptic Kitchen on the other hand, knew that in these parts of the outer space, there were no sources of energy. But, curiosity got the best of him. "What do you feel and are you able to pinpoint its location?" He asked of her. "Not by much dearie, but it is close. It feels like an ancient energy source. I wonder if it could be, cha-" "Sidebar!" Young Brother Blood shouted, drowning out whatever she was about to say.

"A'iight so listen Cryptic, this bitch is bat shit. You gonna tell me that my Pop's, the ol' wise one, is wrong about when this cunt's time is up? Nah. I don't believe it. This broad is tryin to make a comeback!" Looking over at her, he shouted, "Your second wind is up! The act is over. You're fucking done son, ya done!" "Wait, wait, wait, Brother Blood, what if she's got something?" Cryptic Kitchen whispered. "Nah. No way! Pop's is never wrong." Young Brother Blood countered. "Yeah, no shit, Blood. But how the fuck would he foresee that we would encounter an energy source out here in no fucking where?" Just then they heard a small bump on the metallic dragon. "What was that?" Cryptic Kitchen asked. At the same time as he was asking that, Young Brother Blood in a panic said, "What the shit?!" Yasmin went on to say something but both Cryptic Kitchen & Young Brother Blood snapped at her to keep quiet.

Cryptic Kitchen tapped on the metal twice and said, "Entry Log: Active." A screen glitched on the wall of where was tapped. Cryptic Kitchen placed his hand on the wall and turned his palm counterclockwise. He stopped right on the time that an image flashed and showed a small object hitting and getting lodged inside the dragon's teeth. "What in the fuck is that?" Young Brother Blood asked. "I don't know" Cryptic Kitchen answered. Yasmin spoke up, "that's the energy source." They both turned to her and then back at each other. "Nothing is supposed to be out here. It is literally just, space." Cryptic Kitchen said in disbelief. Then followed up with, "Never has there been debri in this part of the dimension.

Young Brother Blood listening to him, retrieved the object while Cryptic Kitchen spoke. In his hand, lied an iced over object. "It feels like a finger or something... I'm also feeling... a faint...heartbeat?" Yasmin spoke up, "let me see it dearie." Placing it in her hand, she covered it up with both of her hands. "Let me see if I can warm it. This could be my comeback after all and the Brother Man won't have to let me die." Under Young Brother Blood's breath, Cryptic Kitchen could hear him say in harsh tones, "And fuck me up as the heir to the throne. Fuck that!" A sly grin came over Cryptic Kitchen.

Yasmin was then rubbing the object and was speaking to it softly as to wake it up. A moment later, "Ah! The iceyness has passed dearie's, let us see what this creature has to say, if it can even speak at all." She removed the hand that was placed on top, looked at the object, then covered it up once more in a panic. "What wrong? What is it?" Cryptic Kitchen asked worried. Yasmin quickly placed the object on the ground in front of them both. Looked up at their faces, waited for them to see for themselves. Young Brother Blood, in quite a commotion yelled, "IT'S A FUCKING PENIS!".


	2. Act II

**Act II**

The Sun's tired eyes began to shut upon the world. As it did so, the shop's below also closed and locked their doors. It would be past evening soon and the Moon's radiance would fill the night's air with just a touch of light. Those of a long day would rest easy from a full day's work. Their children would also sleep soundly, snuggled tightly in their beds. Yes, this night was a wonderful night indeed. The anniversary of a three year peace.

Most would venture off to bed this night, thankful for the ones that came together and helped build this village anew. However, this part of the story is not about them. It begins with a young man who just entered a bar. But before doing so, he high-fived a guy holding a sign that read, "High-Five For Gay Sex". As he walked inside, the room was dark and a siren went off, "bew, bew, bew! Five dollar shots! Everything except for patron!" Then the lights flickered on. "Ah fucking Kevji! A voice shouted from the back. "We thought you were him. Now we have to do this shit again. Stand over here." Jandro demanded. Annoyed of the fact that Kevji was late. Kevji apologizing repeatedly as he ran over to where Jandro was standing."Okay I am going to turn off the lights." Someone stated. "Just fucking do it!" Another added.

Twelve minutes passed by. The door creaked open, a silhouette emerged into the room. The siren went off, "bew, bew, bew! Five dollar shots! Everything except for patron!" The light's flickered on, and there standing, was a white woman with some big ass titties. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Someone shouted, again from the back. Behind the woman was a man who was standing awkwardly too close to her, rubbing his chest. The crowd in the room started to chatter among themselves all the while yelling at the two at the entrance. The woman felt a tight squeeze on her breast, she yelled out something incoherent. Then smoke filled the room. When it disappated, moments later. The woman was gone and in her place was, "COREY!" The room was filled with love and laughter as the crowd shouted his name out.

"Yo, shut the fuck up!" Corey shouted over the crowd, it immediately quieted down and in a hush tone, Corey said, "Surprise, Bitches." The crowd once again lost their shit and that began an eventful night for our fabled hero.

Meanwhile, a few miles from the Hidden Queef Village, a farmer and his family were sound asleep until the cattle outside began to scream an awful screech. The farmer woke with a start and hurried to the window. He looked out, saw a giant figure lying where his cattle had rested. He turned to his wife, cautioned for her to quietly attend to their children. He left their room and went downstairs. Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, he opened the front door to where this giant figure was last seen. He could smell blood, as well as see it rushing like a river from underneath the giant. He witnessed the mouth open and two figures walked from within it. "Who..who go-goes there." He stammered. He could barely see who they were, with the Moon hiding behind the clouds.

"Is this your dick?" One of the figures shouted to him. "My-my what?" The farmer asked hesitantly. The figure came close to the farmer. The clouds parted, and the farmer looked up to what appeared to be the whitest man he's ever saw. "Is this your penis?" He questioned again. "Just give it up Brother Blood, unless you take the pant's right off of him, you'll never know if it is his or not." Cryptic Kitchen shouted from afar. "Ta-take my trousers off? Okay! Sure pal, I get your gimmick. Now, now, just hold on one moment. I've gotta put this huntin blade away and uh then be down to the business of sorts." The farmer then laid the tip of the knife on the ground, but then brought it back up with the full intent of killing this guy. Young Brother Blood grabbed the farmers throat and began to squeeze. The farmer dropped the knife and struggled to breathe. The farmers neck then snapped and Young Brother Blood threw his corpse onto the ground with a thump.

"Oh, god damnit Brother Blood. I mean I know that he was initially trying to kill you, but damn. He's probably got a family, B." "Ah, a family!" Young Brother Blood said in excitement. He then attempted to knock on the door. "This isn't the place. That penis isn't fully erect, so we still haven't found it's home body as of yet" Yasmin said as she yawned coming out of the dragon's mouth. "I say we stay here for the night and recuperate for the morning. Pampers here could use the rest as he's been flying for a few days straight." Yasmin said, while pointing to the dragon. Pampers just laid there quietly. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep. "A'iight, son. We sleeping here tonight, I guess. I've got that master bedroom though!" Young Brother Blood said as he ran into the house.

"Yasmin, before we go inside, I wanted to make sure that you're okay to continue as you are." Cryptic Kitchen asked. "Yes dearie, I am fine. There is an abundance of chakra on this planet. Not only does the dick's owner have great power, but this world's life is made of its ancient gifts as well. With a sufficient amount of power, I'll be able to revert back to my youth and be stable enough to complete the process of the Brother Man's wishes." She replied. "That's wonderful... Well, after you." He gestured for her to go inside. Then followed and closed the door behind.

The following morning was not easy for Corey. He woke up to a horn blast going off in the distance. "FUCKING TRAINS!" He shouted. Waking up Jandro in the process. But, Jandro did a hand motion and mumbled "napjutsu" and fell into a deep sleep. Corey watched and was impressed. Thinking to himself, "that's faster than masterbation." Getting out of bed, Corey made his way to the bathroom, closing the door, he mumbled, "I thought hurricane season was over." He sat on the toilet for about twenty minutes. He finished up and turned the faucet with warm water. Washing his hands, he caught himself in the mirror. He turned the water off, backed up a bit and lifted his shirt. He moved his hands over the imprint in his chest where a circle had been. But thanks to that GILF, it had healed nicely.

He had momentary flash backs to when he and Thomas fought. On the outskirts of the village. Where the legendary bridge was built. The First Hanskage and Dirty Ray, tag teaming a bitch and high-fiving one another. He had wondered what happened to Tom's corpse. It pained him to wonder if Thomas was still alive. But there was no way. He had Coreysagan'd his dick off. That's enough to kill any man. At least if he had survived, Corey had nine to eleven inches on Thomas. He chuckled at the thought, then dismissed Thomas completely from his mind.

When he opened the door, Pots and Pan's was in the bedroom trying to wake Jandro from his deep sleep. "What's going on?" Corey asked. Pots and Pan's looked at Corey with a worried look and said, "It's an urgent matter. An (S) rank mission. We need all able bodied men and women to attend!" "Where's the meet up?" Corey asked. "At the Hanskage HQ." Pots and Pan's replied. "I'll get Jandro and the other's and we'll meet you there." And with that, Pot's and Pan's vanished. Looking over at Jandro resting easy, "Damn, if only I would have Coreysagan'd his foot." Corey chuckled. Thinking of Thomas once more.

When Corey met up at the Hanskage HQ, only a few people were in attendance. Kevji was there, as was Cock Lee. His mentor Pot's and Pan's. That creepy guy, Roach. Corey brought Jandro and Levi. "This should be more than enough." Corey whispered to himself. The door opened, and the Hanskage walked in. Hanskage the fourth, Danny. Not even a cool Danny, like the McBride kind. A Danny that was boring and had some shit agenda that no one even wanted.

"You all have been summoned here because NateSensi and his team a few miles from here have indicated that a dragon and at least one known entity are stationed there. This normally wouldn't be a mission for the likes of you.-" "Likes of me? Bitch." Corey said under his breath. Danny continued, "The cambodian breast milk that we have shipped to us, is inside that farmhouse. We haven't seen a dragon in centuries. But whatever is planned, that milk is the only substance that can quench my thirst. The mission is an (S) rank. The goal of it, is to retrieve the milk. That is all." Danny then left the room. "Alright, you heard the man. Let's get that milk!" Pots and Pan's Shouted.

Everyone took off except for Corey, Jandro, Kevji, and Levi. "We get to fight a dragon!" Levi said in excitement. "Maybe we can train it, like in that Dreamworks movie." Kevji said sounding hopeful. Corey and Jandro both looked at each other and said in unison, "Breast milk, you make my day-e-yay." They both laughed, Kevji laughed, as did Levi. Pervy Bany even laughed. Everyone stopped except for Pervy Bany until it was just him. Wiping away a tear, he asked Corey, "Hey, that girl from last night, does she have a friend? Or a sister meng?" Corey was about to tell him something, but Pervy Bany cut him off, "I'd like to see her again." While Rubbing his chest. "She was fine. Damn." "Ight man, we gotta do this mission, so see ya later." Corey said as him and his crew dashed off into the direction of the (S) rank mission. Leaving Pervy Bany, still rubbing his chest...


	3. Act III

**Act III**

Corey and crew arrived on top of a hill some distance away to where their mission was. On the ground, Pot's and Pan's was spotted as well as NateSensi. "I wish I could see what was going on." Levi said. Kevji then pulled from his fannypack, four pair of goggles. "Wait. You've got a fannypack, mother fucker?" Corey said laughing. "It's a utility belt, like what Batman has. It's cool." Kevin said with confidence. "Are those steampunk goggles?" Jandro asked. "Fuck yeah they are!" Kevin said excietedly. "These are fucking dope, Kev-Kev" Corey said while trying them on.  
With better vision, the crew looked back to the mission and saw NateSensi charging a hooded figure. NateSensi swung an open fist attack, he missed. A round house kick to NateSensi's mid section, sent him flying past Pot's and Pan's. Cock Lee arrived in time to catch NateSensi before he face planted on a sharp rock. Pot's and Pan's, gave Cock Lee a thumb's up, then turning to face the hooded figure he shouted, "YOU FEELING YOUNG AND SASSY?!" With that remark, he charged the hooded figure, launched a series of attacks. Not a single one hit it's intended mark. Pot's and Pan's jumped back and then thrusted his hands together to form an L shaped gun using his index finger's and thumb's. "1000 year's of child mostilation!" He shouted while charging the hooded figure once more. This time, hitting it's mark.

Black ooze poured out of the hooded figures chest. Pot's and Pan's looked down and saw it dripping down his arm's. He pulled fast but his hand's were lodged in this hooded figure's chest. Pot's and Pan's looked up while trying to escape. His eyes widend as the hooded figure pulled back it's hood. An old frail looking woman was standing there smiling down at him. She wrapped one of her hands around his waist and pulled him closer to her. With the other, the palm of her hand turned into teeth and she swept it down the back side of Pot's and Pan's jeans. In a panic, Pot's and Pan's tried to resist. Cock Lee running towards him shouting "open the gate's!" But it was too late. Whatever she did to him, left him to ash.

Cock Lee was fifteen feet from her now, his whole world just crumbled in front of him as he witnessed the death of his mentor. He couldn't do anything, he stood there...lost. The woman however, looked at Cock Lee, smiled and charged at him. Corey and crew leaped from the top of the hill and rushed to save him. The woman's hand opened it's mouth and rushed towards Cock Lee. But, he couldn't move. Corey and crew weren't going to make it in time! The hand lunged and then disappered! A scream so intense yelled from the top of it's owner's lungs.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" NateSensi shouted. With tear's streaming down Cock Lee's face, NateSensi grabbed hold of him and tried to muffle the words but just couldn't because he had a fist logged into his asshole. Kevji and Levi both heard Jandro whisper under his breath, "That's nasty." Corey, knowing that his stomach couldn't handle what was about to come, tried to look away but couldn't. Cock Lee, staring at NateSensi, watched as he also turned to ash. The woman's arm, now free, was dripping with blood. With his eyes shaking, an energy burst pushed back the gravel from around Cock Lee's feet. He held his arms in front of his face crossed as an (X). Blue energy could be seen snaking it's way from his feet to above his head. His hair fluttering within the energy. Throwing his hands downs, he yelled, " TO PROTECT AND MAINTAIN, ONES OWN NINJA WAY! THE FOURTH GATE, GATE OF PAIN, OPEN!"

"HE'S AS RED AS THE DEVILS DICK!" Jandro shouted as him and the other's jumped back. Cock Lee's skin was red and that old woman saw as well. She drew her bloodied arm up and threw it down with force, with most of the blood falling to the ground. Her chest was no longer pouring out that black ooze. Infact, her chest was now healed. Corey made the observation as he and the crew were jumping back. He also noticed that there wasn't a dragon here. "Fuckin Danny's lieing ass." Kevji said in the direction of Corey, indicating that he knew Corey just realised.

Cock Lee with lightning speed, got a fist full of old lady as he punched her in the fucking face! Corey and his crew were cheering him on from a safe distance away. "Okay guy's, my man Cock Lee's got this shit covered. I say we check out the house for that Cambodian breast milk." Corey suggested. They all agreed and dashed for the entrance of the house. Arm's swinging in the wind behind them.

Once inside, they ransacked the kitchen. "Not here" said Levi. The living room, all three of the bedrooms, a bathroom. Not a single room in the house had the milk. "I found a door. It probably leads to a celler." Called out Kevji. "Nice work, man." Jandro told him as he patted his back. Corey who was looking out the window, saw Cock Lee repeadetly punching the woman in the face while she laid flat on the ground. "Cold blooded." He said quietly. Turning from the window, he followed the guy's through the door. It was indeed a celler. They crept down the stairs. "Better be no ghost. I don't fuck with spirits son." Corey whispered. Levi who was in front of the group, ignited a small fire ball that he kept in his hand. "Fucking fire bending!" Jandro exclaimed quietly. The fire lit up the room. Kevji saw a light switch and flicked it on.

The crew saw that there were literly hundred's of mason jars filled with a white substance. Levi picked one of the jars up, it swooshed inside. It was a liquid. "Kev-Kev, drink some of it." Corey told him. "No way. Who know's if this is even milk." Kevji countered. "Do it, man challenge" Jandro said. "God damnit, Fine!" Kevji said with an attitude. He opened the lid, took a sip, then another. "Ah, that is amazing!" Kevji exclaimed. He smiled and told them that it was indeed cambodian milk. At least he thought so. "It's so good." He said with each sip. Each of them picked up a jar, opened the lid and damn! Was that shit good. "It really does quench the thirst." Levi stated.

Nearly twenty-seven jars later, Corey and his crew got full off of just milk. Kevji who had the most, and Levi who came in second, made it into a competition. Kevji of course won. As he was finishing up a glass, he told the guy's, "the trick is, you have to open up your throat like you're taking a big dick." Laughter filled the room. Levi began to vomit from all the L.O.L.'s. And when thing's quieted down. They heard something like glass breaking a couple of feet from where they were. They got up, and quietly tip-toed over to where the sound came from. "Has that door been there this whole time." Levi asked. They looked at each other and then back at the door. Corey moved closer to it, opened it up and then jumped back real quick.

As they peered inside, they found a woman and two children lying on the floor. Kevji inspected, but they didn't have a pulse. Before anyone could ask what happened, another jar from behind them fell. With a start they looked back. Watched as six more fell. They felt a tremble around them. Then, it stopped. They looked up, "It's coming from up stairs." Levi said. "Cock Lee is killing that old bitch, god damn son!" Corey said with excitment. "We should probably stop him though." Corey followed up with.

When they opened the door to the entrance of the home, a fucking dragon was sitting outside where dried blood was stained on the grass. Two of the whitest guy's that have ever exsisted stood over a bloodied Cock Lee. There was a pool of black ooze near them. The two guy's looked at Corey and his crew. One of the men called out, "Is this your dick?" While holding up his hand. "Yeah, Cock Lee is our dick! And you best give him back!" Levi called out to him.

Corey guessing that they didn't mean Cock Lee, took his fighting stance. "I've been waiting to unleash my power for quite some time now." Corey said as Kevji, Jandro, and Levi aslo took a stance.


	4. Act IV

**Act IV**

Cock Lee, who was exhausted and quite fatigue. Felt a strong hand lay upon his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a white face peering down at him, muttering words. Continuing to look up, he didn't notice that Corey and crew were standing no more than thirty feet from him. The hand and face both withdrew itself. Cock Lee insist on following the face but fell slump and rested his chin on his chest. His eyes closed...

He woke with a start! There was so much commotion going on that he looked around in a panic. He wasn't sure how long he was out. He tried to remember the last thing, whispering to himself, "come on Cock Lee, think!". He heard sounds of fighting off in the distance. He heard Corey shout, "COREY SPIN". Cock Lee looked in that direction and saw Kevji lying on the ground. Levi was using his shadow technique to hold one of the guy's in place. Jandro and Corey both were launching attack's at the other guy but to no avail. "I must help them" Cock Lee said while trying his best to stand. He collapsed but caught himself. Before passing out again, he witnessed the arrival of more allies. Roach's ass finally showed. Some dude with a big ass backpack. And a shit load of men and women with much smaller backpacks.

"Guy's I can't hold too much longer!" Levi said strongly. "KEVJI! LOOK OUT!" Jandro Shouted as the guy who wasn't trapped by Levi's shadow technique landed a direct hit to Kevji's head. Kevji was knocked prone. "COREY SPIN" Corey shouted while directing another hit on the guy. "He fucking blocked it?!" Corey said surprised. The guy that Corey and Jandro were fighting, charged at Jandro, but before reaching him, stopped and jumped back. Levi's guy, finally broke free. "We have to get out of here Brother Blood." Said the guy that just charged Jandro. " Panting, Corey looked around at not only the destruction but also, all the people surrounding this location. "Sand Vagina's." He said in relief.

The guy with the biggest backpack, dashed at the one who charged Jandro. His backpack zipped open and sand poured from it forming a fist that he directed at the white guy. The white guy tried to counter the surprise attack, but it was a direct hit! An object fell from his clothing and he was sent flying towards Young Brother Blood, who caught him and set him down. "We need to get the fuck outta here, dawg!" Young Brother Blood told Cryptic Kitchen. "I have a plan. Close your eyes." Cryptic Kitchen whispered. He then threw his arms up towards the sky and shot a burst of pure white light from his hands. "Microooo-WAVE!" He shouted.

During the white light's duration, nobody was able to see, shout's were incoherent. Young Brother Blood and Cryptic Kitchen made their way to the dragon's mouth and started their acend. The light began to fade and the dragon was now above them by ten feet. "FUCK! THEIR GETTING AWAY!" Jandro cried out. Roach then called out, "Kemo, quickly!" Kemo gave a signal by throwing up his hand, with his index, middle, and pinky up. Sand poured from everyone's backpack's and shot up into the sky forming a dome over the surrounding area. The dragon however, made it out in time! Everyone watched as the dragon left above the clouds.

Jandro, checking on Kevji, sighed and gave Corey and Levi a thumbs up. Roach walked over to where Kemo had sand punched the white guy. He leaned down and picked up, what appeared to be a finger. Tiny roaches poured down his arm and covered the object. Roach then asked, "Where's Pots and Pan's and NateSensi, and also Cock Lee?" Corey and crew gave grim looks. Levi pointed in the direction of where Cock Lee was. Kemo was busy checking out the black ooze, when suddenly it bubbled up, revealing an old white woman's head. Jandro picking up Kevji's body, slung it over his shoulder. Him, Corey and Levi, walked over to where Kemo was. Roach followed also. All of them looking down into the black ooze, saw the old white lady. Her eyes flickered and black ooze seeped out of her mouth. She didn't look at anyone else but Corey. She didn't say anything, just watched him.

I've had enough of this." Corey said. Turning around, he placed his hand on Kemo's shoulder. Then walked away. Kemo, holding out his hand, knew what his friend was thinking. Several months ago, Corey had helped him survive when the Navy had made sure that he would drown. From that day forward, he and Corey were friends. And he didn't have to be told how to put this old bitch down. He knew Corey's wishes. "Now, sink!" Kemo said cooly as he balled his fist. The ground beneath them began to tremble and collapse over the old white lady. A moment later, the ground was covered. With no black ooze lying around.

"What do you have there, Roach." Corey asked him. The tiny roaches left the object and went back up Roaches arm. "I believe it's some type of finger." Roach said. "Nah, man. That's a dick. A small one but a dick the same." Corey said while backing up. "Dude Kemo, you punched that dude's dick off!" Jandro exclaimed. "We're like Eskimo brothers. Except with punching dude's dick's off. Nice!" Corey and Kemo high-fived one another. Kemo laughed then told everyone that he and his people should get going. They had a Kage thing to attend to. Corey had just got back to town before this whole thing started, his training elsewhere didn't set him up for this news that Kemo was like a Hanskage. Jandro and Levi gave worried exchanges. They didn't want Corey to be upset for just now hearing the news. But, despite the worry, Corey took it like a champ and congratulated Kemo. They said their goodbye's and Kemo was off.

Levi picked up Cock Lee and rejoined the other's. "We're going to tell Danny that there wasn't any Cambodian Breast Milk when we got here. That we can keep it to ourselves." Corey told the group. They settled in for a quick journey back, when Roach called out to the group, "The penis is shrinking!" Why are you still holding on to that?" Corey asked. "No one told me to drop it." Roach replied. "Just leave it on the ground." Levi told him. Roach backed up a bit and felt the penis getting bigger. "Keep it, I guess. It'll be your dick buddy." Jandro laughed.

When they reached the Hidden Queef Village, Ino was walking by and saw them. She screamed out, "Hey guy's!" But Corey and his crew, not Roach, were in a hurry. They quickly told her to tell Danny that there wasn't any milk and also gave a quick report of what happened. They left right when she was going to talk more. Finally they made it to the medical bay. Laying both Cock Lee and Kevji on a bed, they went in search to find GILF Tsunade. They found her in a new facility that was recently built. A sign above the building said , D.N.A. Lab. "Stop whatever you're doing and come with us." Corey instructed. She did exactly that with no fuss. Mostly because she wanted to fuck Corey more than anything. When they got back, only Kevji was there. He was wide awake. "Kev-Kev, where's Cock Lee?" Corey asked. "I was riding my bicycle when...OWW! My head hurts." Kevin said, clearly he had a concussion. "That one has a concussion." The GILF said. "If Cock Lee is able to walk, then he's fine. I've seen the boy once when his dick was in it's worst shape. He's going to be totally fine." She continued.

"Speaking of dick's", Roach insisted on saying. "We have one here that is now the size of my pinky toe." Looking over, "Is that even a penis?" She asked. "It was bigger earlier." He replied. "Of course it was." She said with a chuckle. "Corey, why don't you pull out your's and we compare the two? She continued, sounding hopeful. "Trust me bitch, there's no comparison." Corey told her. Behind them, Jandro and Levi were both heard dying from laughter as Kevji and his concussion ass was trying to articulate a sentence together.

In the meantime, Corey told the GILF of the encounter and that he was against it a first, but the penis did come in handy to find out where those two white guys went. "I have a way to find out, give me that dick." The GILF said. She went back to her D.N.A. Lab, with Corey, Levi, and Jandro. Corey told Roach to stay and keep an eye on Kevji. When they got there, she placed the penis on a small table and did DNA things, and walla. "This penis doesn't belong to one of those men. No, it infact belongs to Thomas Thomas of the extinct Thomas Clan." She said shockingly.

"Didn't you kill him, Corey?" She asked. "Yes." Corey said without hesitation. "He's alive? That would explain why we didn't find his corpse. But why did those guys have his dick?" Corey asked himself as his mind flushed with thoughts. "I surmise-", she began, "that Tom's penis grows more erect the closer he is to it. Wherever he is, you'll be able to find him with this." She held Tom's dick in the air like it was some sort of trophy. "Thomas is alive and he's killed NateSensi and Pots and Pan's." Corey said irrationally. "I am going to kill that mother fucker twice!" Corey said. "Tommy-Two-Death's is fucked." Corey said as he snatched the penis from the GILF's hand. Following up with "NO-HOMO."


	5. Act V

**Act V**

"Ah! At last, the two of you finally show. It has been quite a significant amount of time since your departure. Come, your father's have grown quite worrisome as this party has gotten on foot." The hooded figure said with the robes of a moon and sun. Turning towards Young Brother Blood, he softly spoke, "Your majesty, I do hope that you will continue to allow me to be of some use to you. I...I've heard rumors of what new lord's do to their father's service men." Young Brother Blood ignored him as he walked into a chamber of where loud music could be heard behind closed doors. Cryptic Kitchen walking up to the hooded figure, called him by name, "Eclipse". He then handed him a piece of paper and then slipped inside where the party was held.

A long while had been had when the lord on the throne walked out of the shadows. He dismissed his guest before doing so. The only ones in attendance was his brother, Shift CapsLock. His nephew, Cryptic Kitchen. His son, Young Brother Blood. And of course himself, Brother Man. As he came forth from the shadows, he wasn't like the other's. His skin tone was of a bronze color. He had five horn's on his head that spiked up. His face was burnt a crimson color.

His voice boomed with a hiss as he called forth his son. "Today, we celebrate and witness a new lord. My son, Young Brother Blood, you have been chosen to sit upon that throne for as long as you may. I will stand beside you as your guiding hand. As we venture forth, to the star's of new possibilities, we will let our enemies know, that we are-" The chamber door's came crashing in, "Sire! Sire!" Eclipse shouted as he ran in. Brother man shouted back, "WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS?!" Eclipse stammered but managed to say, "Yas...Yasmin is alive!" The most bizzare noise came from Brother Man's mouth. He calmed down for a moment before launching his fist into Young Brother Blood's head. It exploded on impact!

Cryptic Kitchen quickly looked at his father and then to the Brother Man. "Apologies, your majesty. Your son encouraged us to go to Earth and find more energy for Yasmin. She persuaded him, and...and he listened. But when we got there, we weren't able to track down the source and she was thought to have been killed in the process...We have the object in question. It's in your son's pocket." "Then retrieve it" Brother man said cooly. Cryptic went over to where the headless corpse lied and checked every pocket but couldn't find the object. "It...it's not here!" He stated in a panic.

The Brother man went back over to the throne and sat. He took a moment before addressing that he had lost his temper and by doing so, killed his only son. He then spoke up and said, "Yasmin, is a leech by it's very definition. She will never stop to consume. Whatever object that was found, she was feeding off of. Yasmin can die by no mortal's hand. She must cease to be inside a star of a larger magnitude then herself. Cryptic, you will have one more task to perform as you and I, will venture to this Earth and retrieve Yasmin. By doing so, you will hold the throne for the next generation of us." "Yes! Your majesty!" Cryptic Kitchen said as the Brother Man walked and towered over him. Together the two of them made their way towards Pampers.

Meanwhile back on Earth, somewhere outside of the hidden queef village. Corey and crew found a secret hideout inside a dark and moist cave. With Tom's penis now enlarged, Corey knew this was the place. Corey then dropped the dick into a bag and gave it to Levi for safe keeping. Levi made a disgusted face as he accepted it. Levi tied the bag into a knot and stuffed it in his pocket. He then pulled out a D20 from his other pocket. As did, Corey and Jandro. Levi landed a solid (17). Jandro threw down an (8). Corey making noises in a high pitch fashion, said out loud as he threw his D20, "A pimp named Mr. Juice demands a twent-aye!". (20) was his roll. Corey made a satisfaction sound also in a high pitch tone. Each of them grabbed their respective D20's and put them away. Corey lead the way, followed by Levi, then Jandro.

As they stealthed their way further inside the dark and moist cave, they saw a dim light roughly thirty feet from them. As they crept closer, a figure could be seen sitting in a chair with grey robes on. The figure rose to his feet and walked away from a desk with papers scattered about. Corey walked up to the edge of a corner and peered around it. The robed figure was tapping on a glass tube. Bubbles popped inside it. The robed figure then walked back towards the desk, and Corey backed away as well. The figure sat down, writing something down on paper. Then it got up and walked to the far side of the room, where a door could be heard opening and then closing.

Corey and crew waited a few moments before walking further into the cave. Levi sparked a fire and held it in his hand. The fire lit up the room. Jandro was looking at the scattered papers, while Levi walked to the other side of room to make sure the robed figure wasn't heading back. Corey looked around the room and didn't see much. A desk with papers on it. The door where Levi was standing and a giant glass tube with liquids and a figure inside. Corey slowly moved towards the tube, as he did footsteps could be heard coming from outside the door. Corey, still pressing to see who was in the tube, picked up his pace. He stood face to face with a naked figure in the tube. He tapped on the glass. The door creaked open and Levi jumped the robed figure. Corey turned to face the door, as Jandro came running to help Levi. Corey looked back at the figure, it had long hair that ran down to it's pelvic. Seven small black tubes, the size of quarters, were placed in its back. One of them however looked to be placed in it's anus. A respirator could be seen placed in it's mouth as well.

"Stay away from him!" The hooded figure yelled out. Breaking free from Levi and Jandro, the robed figure ran towards the tube. Corey went in for a palm to the rib section and missed as the robed figure ducked. But luckily enough, Corey palmed the head of the hooded robe, knocking the person prone. Levi walking over, crouched down and looked at the guy laying there. "Kabuto?". Jandro said. About thirty minutes later, Kabuto woke up tied to a chair. The lights were now on and everything could be seen clearly. Corey was leaning on the desk looking over the paperwork. Jandro and Levi were looking at the person inside the liquified glass tube. "So, you finally found us." Kabuto said. Corey walking over to him, as well as Jandro and Levi. "Explain". Corey said cooly.

"I have nothing to hide and perhaps everything to gain. As you well now know, Thomas is very much alive just as you are yourself, Corey." Kabuto said with a snicker. He continued on to say, "The problem though, I do say, is that he hasn't woken up as of yet. Of course, he shouldn't wake up but on his own." "That's not an explanation, Kabuto." Levi said as he came closer to Kabuto. Corey motioned for him to step back, then went on to say. "How did this happen? From the moment you rescued Thomas to now, I want that explanation." "Well," Kabuto began. "When the Smooth Criminal himself set up the plan of attack on that little village of yours, he tasked me with finding Thomas and bringing him 'home'. Of course I did just that as I waited for you and him to get over your little bout. When it was all said and done, I came to the side of Thomas and he was nearly dead already but I picked him up regardless and carried him here. And mind you, Corey. I am the one who left bread crumbs for the other's to find you. I am the saviour so to speak, of the both of you. I knew that one day you would come to find him." Kabuto said as he laughed about.

Corey balled up his fist as he kneeled down and brought it up full speed to Kabuto's chin. Kabuto cried out in severe pain. Jandro grabbed hold of Corey to make sure he didn't do any further damage. Kabuto, after a moment quieted down and then started to laugh as blood poured from his mouth. "I am a medical ninja but I can't fix Tom's problem. He's been in a coma since your fight with him. But that isn't why I brought him here. I don't care if he lives or not, I just want his family's blood pact. I want to summon his gift and use it as my own." Kabuto said as blood dripped from his lips.

Corey walked over to Thomas and tapped on the glass. "Thomas, wake up! C'mon man, don't you want KC Tea?" Corey then walked over to Kabuto and untied him. "Wake him up!" Corey told him. Kabuto told him that he couldn't. Corey balled his fist as Kabuto backed away from him. Jandro and Levi came over to Corey and asked him to calm down. "I can't...I can't kill Thomas...not like this." Corey whispered. Jandro opened his arms and clasped them around Corey. Corey rested his head on his friends shoulder. He closed his eyes and then opened them in time to see Levi roundhouse kick Kabuto in the fucking head. His body flung into the glass tube breaking it on impact.

Thomas was left hanging with his respirator and the quarter sized black tube in his asshole. He looked like a rotisserie chicken that was undercooked. "What have you done?!" Kabuto yelled frantically. Corey and Jandro let the hug die as they stood next to Levi who was doing a dance with his leg. "You doin the stanky leg motha fucka?" Corey asked of Levi. "The dick is jerking around" As Levi grabbed and threw Tom's penis on the ground. Kabuto bent down to pick up the moving bag as Thomas started to also jerk around. The black tube up his asshole unclenched and dropped his body. The respirator still hung him in place as it swayed back and forth in the air. Kabuto grabbed hold of Thomas's arm to stabilize him. Corey walking up to Thomas, saw his eyes flick open and stare at him. Feeling nervous, Corey backed away slowly. The respirator popped off, dropping Thomas onto his knees. Thomas cried out in pain as he landed on broken glass.


	6. Act VI

**Act VI**

He stood standing there, face to face. His arm crackling with blue electricity from outside itself. Half of his arm was inside the flesh of another. He could hardly see who was on his opposite side. A moment later, the cloud of different shades of purple that they both were in, began to fade. Deja'vu settled in. Before he could pinpoint the feeling, the man on the other side spoke "Fucking nice! But still not as cool as my final attack." Involuntarily, his head fell down. He felt the vibrations in his mouth move and himself speak out loud, "You Coreysagan'd my dick off?!"

"Hell yeah I did. Pervy Bany taught me that bro bro." Replied the man. Looking up, he saw the man resting on the ground with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. "Corey. His name is Corey!" He said to himself as he dropped to his knees. He felt a slight shiver wash over him. He felt like this had happened before. Every line of it. Even this. As the shiver began to grow and engulf his every being, he wondered how many times he's gone through this. All he could feel was the panic creeping up on him. Not knowing what to do, he began to call out for help. But he could no longer feel his body. Darkness slowly falling onto him.

His mind began to wonder, different color's seeping their way through the cracks of his memories. They began to swirl in a clockwise motion. The swirling then stopped suddenly, colors of red, purple, green, blue, yellow, white, and orange, simultaneously began to crack. They faded away one by one until all there was, was darkness. Within the darkness, no light was shown. No sound's heard. No object's felt. Thought's of his, flushed away from some unknown place. Then, a spark ignited in the center of the dark pit. Memories colliding upon memories. Fracture's of dreams floating through space.

A voice cried out! A hiss followed after. An echo through the chaos seemed to have been misplaced. The voice cried out once more! This time it was muffled. Darkness was returning. Something fleeting into the center of the pit, was caught by a hand. It was the only light source within this darkness, and it moved as if it were alive. The hand held onto it, it jerked at the touch. It kept moving towards the center of the pit, carrying the hand and it's entity. The darkness was no more as both it and the entity fell through to the otherside where the light was shown.

Whatever was in the hand's of the entity faded. The entity itself was inside a tube with water bubbling up by its feet. A seal was placed on top of the tube. The entity looking for a way out, found that it was trapped. A hooded figure, dressed in grey, walked around the tube. He tapped on the glass, and pointed at the entity. A respirator fell from the sealing of the tube. Landing in front of the entity's face. The hooded figure pointed to it and then to the entity's mouth. The water was rising with a quick pace. It was nearly to the neck of the entity before it put on the respirator. Within moment's, it fell asleep. The hooded figure watched with intent as the water rose to the top of the tube. It watched as the entity jerked in it's sleep. A sly grin could be seen as the hooded figure sat at a desk in the dim light.

The entity woke with a start. It's eyes staring across from a familiar face. A face that had been repeatedly seen for what had felt as an eternity. Every moment relived again and again. A recurring dream that wouldn't end. The entity could see from it's perspective and from a distance above itself. It continued to do so through a pattern of fleeting thoughts. Then, and only then, did it know itself not to be but more than anything it was once was. The whispers came every night. Calling out Thomas. This entity knew not to give in. Allowing itself to be one step further within. Yet, it couldn't help but think that it could be Thomas. It could allow itself to be this thing. But, never did it allow such a sight. No glimmer. No hope. No nothing. It was nothing. This Genjutsu or what have you, continued no matter what path was taken. No matter what struggles proved through solution. No different act's. This life, if it be even so. Could not be changed. But then, in the distance, he came.

Every moment of every path, confusion setting in. Dejavu at every begin. The ending always forgotten. When would this madness end?! Worked up with no sweat...The time for collapse was now. Falling once more. A short distance but a fall to the floor. Darkness sweeping in once more...

Then like a bomb going off inside his head, all the lights of every moment, memories, daydreams, hopes, and nightmares. Came rushing back! "Aaarrrggghhhh!" Thomas yelled out as he fell from his respirator onto the broken glass below him.

He just laid there unable to move, panic setting in as he didn't know where he was. He cried uncontrollably. "I'm back...I'm back..again.." Thomas said whispering to himself. Corey, not standing too close was giving Thomas time to breathe. Kabuto and Levi helped Thomas up and placed him onto the desk. While he lied there on his back, Thomas began to calm down. Levi and Jandro were watching over Thomas to make sure he didn't hurt himself further. Kabuto was talking with Corey about Tom's dick when Thomas sat up on the desk. He tried to speak but wasn't able to. Kabuto left out of the room behind the door and came back a moment later with Zephyrhills bottled water. He then gave it to Thomas. A couple of gulps later, Thomas spoke.

"We...we don't have much time...". "Time for what?" Corey asked. Thomas continued to say something but, just then a tremble shook the Earth. "What's happening?" Levi asked. "Kabuto, what is this?!" Corey yelled. "I don't know". Kabuto yelled back. A moment later, the tremble stopped. "It's already begun..." Thomas said. Thomas then looked at Corey, "You...you're the man from my dreams." "Called it!" Corey said as he looked over at Jandro with his hand out. Jandro pulling out his wallet, handed Corey a twenty dollar bill. "Fuck" Jandro whispered under his breath. Levi pitched in that he thought of all people, Kevji would be the gay one. "That bet is still on" Corey replied. "What is HAPPENING? Kabuto shouted. Both Jandro and Corey told Kabuto to calm down and let Thomas finish. To which Kabuto scoffed.

"I don't...I don't know where we are in this timeline but...the village is going to be under attack if it isn't already.." "That already happened". Levi said. "My mans livin in the past". Corey said as he made a motion for Jandro and Levi to follow him outside the cave. "Wait! You don't understand. I have already seen this play out hundreds of times..." Thomas said as Corey and crew walked out the room. "They don't care what you have to say, Thomas." Kabuto said as he placed his hand on Tom's knee.

When Corey and crew walked out of the cave, Jandro quickly saw black smoke in the distance. "That's in the direction of the village" Levi stated. "That's not the only problem" Corey said as he pointed in the sky. A metallic dragon could be seen making it's way towards the Hidden Queef Village where the black smoke was. "Where there's smoke, there's fire" Jandro said. "What about Thomas?" Levi asked. "In his condition, he's not worth the kill. Besides, if need be, we can find him again. Now let's go!" Corey said as he and his crew took off in the direction of their village.


	7. Act VII

**Act VII**

"THUNDER PUNCH!" KeemKashi shouted while throwing an electrical attack at Yasmin who was eradicating Tenten's asshole. She blocked his attack and Tenten turned to ash. Black ooze engulfed KeemKashi as he was jumping back. He tried to shake it but wasn't able to get out of her trap. Other ninja tried to save KeemKashi but they all died in the process. One butthole after another. Yasmin began cloning herself from the black ooze. Cock Lee showed up with the gate of pain opened and charged her, she countered his attack. He dashed towards her once more, with a direct hit. The black ooze dropped KeemKashi. He gave Cock Lee a nod and charged up for another round of Thunder Punch.

Pervy Bany and GILF Tsunade showed up along with Ino, Kiba and his dog, Neji, Sai, and Kevji. "Get back to the medical bay Kevji". GILF Tsunade said. "No! This is a man challenge that I have given myself! I am Chompers Buchanan! Kevji replied. "No! You're going to get yourself killed, Kevji!" GILF Tsunade yelled back at him. Roach showed up and hugged Kevji from his backside. Tiny roaches came down his arm's onto Kevji. To which Kevji screamed and tried to fight off Roach. "Sorry buddy, you still have a concussion. It's time to roach". Roach said as he and Kevji disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"How did this happen? GILF Tsunade asked of KeemKashi as she turned from the disappearance of Roach to him. "Not sure, saw an unfamiliar face in town and went to question her, then she started all this mayhem." KeemKashi told her. KeemKashi then yelled out to her, "Look out!" As one of the clones came in for an attack to the back of her head. KeemKashi went to deflect it when he heard the word, "WAVE!" somewhere in the distance, and then everything turned to a bright white. When the light faded, two figures were standing over a spill of black ooze. KeemKashi, unable to move stood there watching. One of the figures, a bronze color with a spiked head, called out to Yasmin. "You've made quite a mess here, why don't you come back with us quietly?" As he spoke, the other one, which was white, threw his hands on the side of his body, patiently waiting.

"I am terribly sorry to tell you this Brother Man, but I will not be joining you." Yasmin called back to him. The Brother Man then motioned for his companion to unleash his attack. "Stove-Top-OVEN!" An electrical fire broke from the hands of the white man as he sent the attack in the direction of Yasmin. The attack was so severe, that the heat drove everyone back to a safe distance. It destroyed several buildings. Yasmin, however was fine. The attack killed four of the seventeen clones that she had. "Cryptic Kitchen... If I had known you had this much energy, I would of sucked you off instead of that shriveled penis." Yasmin called out to him. "You!" The Brother Man called out to GILF Tsunade. "Gather your troops and evacuate this place. The more energy she consumes, the more of a problem she will be." "Were not leaving any where, meng." Pervy Bany called out to him. "Then you and everyone here will die!" Cryptic Kitchen replied. "This needs to be contained." The Brother Man stated.

Thirteen clones rushed in the direction of the Brother Man. Keeping a watchful eye, he saw them coming. He threw a fist in one, an elbow in another. Then followed up with a spin attack, crushing two of them. Black ooze flew everywhere. GILF Tsunade fended off one of them, as did Pervy Bany. KeemKashi wasn't so lucky as three of them got a direct hit, knocking him unconscious. The other four went for Cock Lee, but he managed to kill one of them, but now he was surrounded in a triangle. Ino, Kiba and his dog, Neji, Sai, were of no help due to them getting stuck in the black ooze. A horde of towns people who were hiding in a building close by, made their escape and booked it as fast as they could. However, since everyone was busy fighting the clones, or trapped by the black ooze, they couldn't rescue the casualties of war.

The real Yasmin, got her dirty hand up twenty-four virgin assholes. GILF Tsunade looked over at the Brother Man, to which he gave her a look of, 'I told you so'. Yasmin without much loss of her clones, rounded up all in attendance and trapped them within the black ooze. She now had twenty-two clones in her disposal. Yasmin was ageing backwards, Brother Man saw. She was reverting back to her prime years. "So the more energy you consume, the more powerful and of prime you become?" He asked of her. "That's right." Yasmin replied to him. "What do you plan to do with us?" Kiba asked of her. "Well, Dearie." She laughed before continuing. "Bad children belong in time out. So this is where you will be spending your time while I feed on the rest of this place's energy sources." "When I get out of here, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Cock Lee said emotionally. Yasmin laughed, then mocked her own laugh. "You're the reason I found this place. I placed my goo inside your pocket. Thank you! Thank you so much little one for the feast I will be eating." Cock Lee's face lit up as in shock.

Yasmin continued to talk and boast about herself. Meanwhile Brother Man was devising a secret plan with Cryptic Kitchen and GILF Tsunade as to escape and find a tree to place her in. "It's the only way we can conceal her" Brother Man whispered. "We can use Yamato, he can create tree's with his chakra" GILF Tsunade whispered back to him and Cryptic Kitchen. The only problem, was the escape plan. The black ooze was holding them too tightly.

Yasmin stopped talking and looked around in the air. She continued to do so until, she saw something in the distance speeding it's way towards her. She squinted her eyes to see better. A moment later, a purple ball of air came crashing towards her. She caught it. The purple ball in her hand, disappeared. Then, in close proximity, a giant cloud of smoke filled the sky. "OOO-OOO-AH-AH! The sound booming all around. The smoke died down and in its place was a giant purple monkey. On top of it's head, "COREY!" GILF Tsunade shouted. Yes, Corey, Jandro, and Levi were on top of the monkey's head. "Dick's out for Harambe". Corey said smoothly.


	8. Act VIII

**Act VIII**

"It's you." Yasmin said calmly. "What's poppin, B?" Corey replied to her as he jumped from the top of the monkey's head. While still in the air, he summoned about fifty shadow clones with powered up Coreysagan's. Each purple ball had it's intended mark. Explosions one after another. Dust shot up from the ground as purplish black smoke was all that could be seen. The dust began to fall after sometime. And when it finally settled. Yasmin was standing on one side with sixteen of her clones. Kiba, Cock Lee, Sai, Ino, KeemKashi, Pervy Bany, and the Brother man alongside her. Trapped in the black ooze.

Standing on the side of Corey, remained Jandro and Levi. Plus, GILF Tsunade, Cryptic Kitchen, and Neji. Kiba's dog was no longer in attendance. No one was looking at Kiba, nor did they notice that his dog was missing. But if they did, they would see that Kiba was smiling. During Corey's attack, GILF Tsunade gave Kiba a brief exchange that if it would work, they could seal Yasmin. But they needed to find Yamato first. So in the process of all the mess, Kiba's dog managed to get away and was tasked to find Yamato.

Both Levi and Jandro went after Cryptic Kitchen. However, GILF Tsunade stepped in front of them both and asked them to stand down. "He's on our side for the moment. Him and the Brother Man," which she pointed out, "are here to put down Yasmin." Jandro and Levi both stopped. But Corey came up to him decked him right in the face. "Good people have died because you haven't kept your bitch in line." Corey said to him. Cryptic Kitchen then nodded to him and said, "I understand. I lost my cousin because of her and I am sure we are to stand a little more if we allow her to live." Corey was no longer listening as he walked to the middle of field between the two sides.

"This ends now. Release my comrades." Corey demanded. Yasmin gave a small laugh, then sent ten of her clones at him. Jandro and Levi jumped to Corey's side. GILF Tsunade told both Cryptic Kitchen and Neji that she would help look for Yamato and that she would be back as soon as she did. She then left as Neji yelled out, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Nine Sticky Palms!" As he lept in front of Corey and attacked five of the ten clones. Looking back at Corey, Neji told him, "You're not the only one who's been training all this time". "Nice moves, Daredevil. But you missed." Corey said to him. Neji looking in disbelief but couldn't because he's blind, thanks to Corey, was then hit with a direct attack from one of the clones. Corey tried to deflect it for him, but missed his chance due to Neji speaking to him.

Neji was flying back as Corey did a somersault kick, destroying the fuck out of two of the clones. Jandro using his head as a lethal weapon, crushed one of them. Levi, all of a sudden had a sword, and he used it to chop a clone in fucking half! "Where did you get a sword?" Jandro asked. "I took it from that emo kid, Sai." Levi replied. Cryptic Kitchen however, was dashing towards Yasmin, who during the distraction was creating more clones from her hostages. When Corey, Jandro, and Levi looked in the direction of Yasmin, only the one known as the Brother Man was left. Even then, she had her hand down his backside as Cryptic Kitchen made his way towards her.

Corey looked around, only Jandro and Levi were there. Everyone else, besides Cryptic Kitchen was gone. Yasmin had nineteen clones now. The Brother Man turned to ash as Cryptic Kitchen came close to her to save him. She attacked him and grabbed a hold of his backside. She then placed her hand into his ass and he turned to ash. "Twenty clones now. She has twenty." Levi said out loud. Yasmin gave a nefarious laugh as she pointed to Corey and crew. She looked around and asked them, "What now?" As she continued to laugh.

Corey could feel the heat in his body beginning to twirl. He didn't care anymore if the ten tailed beast inside him unleashed upon the world. He did his best to save everyone. He still had Jandro and Levi. And Kevji was somewhere. But all of his training did him nothing. So, he felt at this particular time. The beast within roared louder and louder. Then silence washed over him. The world no longer moved. The air was still. No movement was made. Everything was frozen in time. A hand touched Corey and he woke up from this stillness. In front of him, standing there was, "MC Welch?" Corey said out loud in disbelief. Corey looked around, everything else was still. "That's right kiddo, it's only you and me. Time to do some math unless you want to get me off topic...again." MC Welch told him while giving a little chuckle.

"Why...Why are you here?" Corey asked him. "Why are any of us here? When I use to work at the jail, there was this fella in there and he would always ask, why am I here? I would then ask him what he did. He'd tell me some story of what he did and then I'd tell him, that's the reason why right there. You knew the answer all along, but you chose not to identify with it." "That's really smart MC Welch." Corey said. "It's easy, when you understand it." MC Welch said as he vanished. The world around Corey began to begin again.

Corey heard footsteps approaching from behind him. Keeping a watchful stance, he saw Yasmin in front and two figures in robes coming from the back. "More energy for me to consume?" Yasmin questioned. The two figures stopped and pulled back their hoods. "Kabuto and Thomas!" Corey said to himself. "Where is everyone?" Kabuto asked as Thomas replied just as he finished his question, "They're dead". Corey flashed a look at Thomas wondering how he knew that. Thomas didn't give anything away, instead he called out to Yasmin. "Yasmin, shouldn't you be in the Star of One-Eight-Seven?" Yasmin looking back at Thomas asked, "How do you know of that?" "I am quite aware of everything." Came his reply.

Jandro and Levi both looked at Corey, who flashed looks between them and Thomas. "Is this mother fucker from Game Of Thrones?!" Corey thought to himself. "Ah! you know of it because you're the one with that shriveled penis." Yasmin said as she laughed. Her clones then dashed at Corey and crew and passed them and went straight in the direction of Kabuto and Thomas. "You didn't send us here just for us to be killed did you?" Kabuto asked. "No". Thomas replied. "Because we're only here so that I learn the secret of summoning your blood pact." Kabuto replied. "I understand and in about twenty seconds, Corey is going to summon his clones and stop Yasmin's. Then I will do what I have done, thousands of times before this. Unless the God's have decided that I have had enough of this torment." Thomas replied sounding defeated. Kabuto looked away from Thomas and saw that Yasmin's clones were coming in fast. He braced himself for contact. Just then when they were about to strike, purplish black smoke filled the air.

Corey's shadow clones, about fourty of them, were in the mits of beating the shit out of Yasmin's. However the real Yasmin, kicked Corey into the air. She lept up to strike him down, but he countered it. Her black ooze charged up from the ground to trap him in it's web. He dodged a few of the attacks with his Corey Spin. But one of the attack's, he was caught. As he fell to the ground, he saw that Jandro and Levi were also caught. He charged up his Coreysagan and in the process of falling, got a direct hit on Yasmin. She flew back, pinned under rubble from a collapsed building. Yasmin appeared to be unconscious. Jandro, Levi, and Corey were trapped in black ooze.

The three of them looked over at Thomas, who was getting his penis attached back onto him by Kabuto. "What the fuck?" Levi said for everyone. When Kabuto was finished with his medical ninja technique, Thomas told him, "This process is quite unorthodox but it gets the job done." "Okay, so how is it done?" Kabuto asked. "First, we have to draw blood from ourselves." Thomas then bit his thumb and rubbed his hands together. His hand turned from white to blood red. "Now, we give it a seventy-three stroke." Thomas placed his right hand on his dick and began to stroke it. "Is that it? Is that the final thing?" Kabuto asked him. "No...ah..ah...I'll tell...you...hmph... after." Thomas said to him.

Yasmin pushed the ruble off of herself as she began to stand up. She looked over at her victims in the black ooze. Her clones were no longer but that didn't matter to her. She also looked past Corey and crew and saw that Thomas was jerking it hard. Screaming that he was going to save Corey. She tried to make her way over but her leg was still stuck. She then began to hit it repeatedly until it let her go.

"Forty-three strokes!" Kabuto yelled. "I'm going to save you Corey! I'm coming for you man!" Thomas yelled out. Corey, as well as Jandro and Levi were dumbfounded. "I am literally right here, just come over here!" Corey yelled back. "No! I can't do that man, but I am definitely coming for you! I'm going to save you! God am I...ah...uh...going..to... save you!" "No, just...what the fuck are you doing? No one wants to see that shit. That's Gay!" Corey yelled to Thomas.

Yasmin's leg was now free as she limped her way towards Corey and crew. She was steadily getting close. "Seventy-one strokes!" Kabuto yelled. Thomas was beating his meat so hard that he was red. "I gotchu man! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Thomas shouted. On his seventy-third stroke, not only did he orgasm, but he projectile vomit from his mouth and shit from his anus...


	9. Act IX

**Act IX**

A raspy voice that was deep sounding but not too deep filled the air. The sun above in the sky, hid behind the clouds. The voice boomed upon the world, "Aaaahhh!" A giant transparent arm reached up and fell with it's hand on the ground, some distance away from everyone. Another arm reached up and with both hands, the transparent being pulled itself up from the dirt. "Aaahhh!" It boomed again. In front of everyone was a towering transparent Satyr who loomed over the world. With a heave from it's entire being, it began to yawn.  
"It's more than I have ever imagined" Kabuto said excitedly. Just then a moment after the Satyr yawned it began to...rap?;

"Comin straight out the gate, some poor fuck done let me outta my cage.  
Gonna kill him & his friends. Everything dies in the end.

An illusionist from a different script, took the place of my best friend.  
G-nome had to go, but here he is back with me again.  
Aye G-nome drop this Satyr a beat! After this we going to Candle Keep!

Keep, keep, keep, keep your eyes on the prize,  
and I don't mean the package between my thighs.  
Yo, and I already know, this rhyme's sick.  
Wrote em on the toliet, while takin a shit!

And before you get this twisted,  
you best believe before Glacien gets on the scene,  
that Big Willy already ran train on them damn streets!

We gonna call this track, Throat Ripper.  
It's gonna rip out your motha fuckin throat!  
Bodies will drop! We ain't gonna stop! We taken on the World!  
I know that's right G-nome says before tagging in, MAGNIFICO!

First verse down, another hunded to go.  
And when all the hymns have been had,  
just know, Ol' Saint Ush, will be here to give it to ya once again!

They call me Usher, and this is my house.  
From the Feywilds I came but not as fast as when I was in your mouth!

Yeah, cypher so clean, cypher be mean.  
My shit be lit cause it's fire when I spit!"

The Satyr known as Usher took a deep breath as it started to say more. But before it could, it disappeared. "Aaaggggghhhhhhh!" Thomas screamed as he had his penis detached from him once more. Kabuto cut that dick clean off and was running with quick pace towards the villages exit doors. Yasmin, by the look of it, was defeated. She returned to her old age self and was hunched over on the ground. The black ooze let go of it's grip as it crawled it's way back to her. Corey and crew were free but they felt drained. Thomas continued to scream, until GILF Tsunade returned once more and stopped the bleeding. A giant tree was planted on top of Yasmin, as it came crashing down on top of her.

"Yamato" Corey said, as he gave him a thumbs up. GILF Tsunade came over to Corey and crew and was debriefed on what happened while she was gone. "I'll move her into the deepest part of the forest so that she won't be able to be heard." Yamato said as he and the tree vanished. A long moment had passed when a head rolled it's way as if it had been launched to them. Levi, initially kicked it. "Hey, it's Kabuto." Levi said. Corey turned around in time to see Asuma show up. "Found that thing running towards me and thought, why not? So I cut his head clean off his body. He was in front of the village doing some blood act. Fucking youngbloods these days I swear." Asuma told the group.

The day was nearly night as everyone gathered what they could and headed for home. Asuma picked up Thomas and carried him to the medical bay. Corey and crew went to the bar. GILF Tsunade was the only one who went home. She cried herself to sleep.

The next day was almost normal. Except that Thomas was alive and that Corey was back in town. Of course there was a void in ninja's present for ranked missions. Yesterday had been been a bitch to say the least. Kevji was feeling better as Corey came into his room at the clinic. "Kevji Jenkins! What's up mother fucker?!" Corey asked. "Peter Powers! What's up mother fucker?!" Kevji replied. "It's Corey, Kevji. That's a different story." Corey told him. "Oh! Fun Fact of the day. Did you know that cat's don't actually have nine lives. They only have one." Kevji said excitedly. "Whoa! I didn't actually know that Kev kev. Alright, man. Love you bye. "Love you the most." Kevji called out to Corey as he was walking out the room. Corey then went further into the clinic and found Tom's room.

When Corey walked into the room, he saw what he assumed was Tom's penis in a bag on a desk with note attached that read; "Don't touch". He then looked at the bed where Thomas was. Thomas was awake and staring at Corey. "What's up?" Thomas asked. "Hard dick's and airplanes". Corey replied to him. Thomas laughed. Then Corey laughed. Kevji walked into the room and laughed until he saw Thomas. "Thomas is alive?!" Kevji asked. "Yeah" Thomas replied. Corey then ran Kevji up to speed in the hallway outside of the room. "Harry Potter" Kevin said out loud. "What?" Corey asked. "Voldemort's horcruxes keep him alive. Think about it. Thomas is alive because of his penis. Destroy his penis. Destroy him." Kevji exclaimed. "Nah man, I'm done with the killing. Thomas is going to survive this one. Besides, that's not a real thing. You're still in concussion mode." Corey said to him.

Corey patted Kevji on the back and watched as Kevji made it back to his room. Then he returned to Tom's room where Thomas was sitting up in the bed. Thomas pointed to a chair and Corey sat down. They talked for long hours with laughter and joy. Some sad stories but all in all a good time overall. Corey was quiet for a long moment after they both caught up on each other's timelines. Then he asked Thomas, "So, each time you start over at the battle of when we fought three years ago?" "Yeah. I can't ever seem to change the outcome. No matter what I do, it always ends the same and I wake up at the beginning." Thomas told him. "That sucks bro." Corey whispered. "Yeah, it does man. The thing about it though, is that I never know who puts me in a dirt nap or how I even start the show. I only remember bits and pieces. It's a nightmare but I know that when it's around this time. The heart to heart makes it worth it. I just wish that they would stick... After about a hundred of these..." Thomas trailed off looking into the distance at nothing in particular.

Corey looked at Thomas staring into the distance. He wondered if he was in a genjutsu. "Alright man, I'm going to head out. I've got a few things I have to do. I'll come back before night to check in on you." Corey said as he was stood up and stretched. Thomas wasn't listening to him. Or if he was, he wasn't able to reply. He just kept staring out. Corey waited for a moment for a reply but nothing came. So he left. He wanted to check out the library or talk to someone about genjutsu. Maybe he'd find something and could help Thomas.

As Corey made his way down the hallway, he passed Kevji's room. He saw him sleeping in his bed. Corey continued on as he left the clinic. Kevji however wasn't asleep. He had been keeping a steady watch and saw when Corey left Thomas's room. He made his way down the hallway and walked in to find Thomas staring at a wall. He proceeded to walk in further as he spotted Tom's penis sitting on a table. As he crept closer to it, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Looking over at Thomas, "He still hasn't spotted me". Kevji said to himself. He quickly found a curtain to hide behind. "First Blaine, now Thomas. My list is almost complete." Kevji thought excitedly. Keeping his breathing still, he waited for the foot steps to pass before he seized Tom's dick.

Whoever the person was on the outside of the room, made its way inside. Thomas who was lost in a trance, came back to reality. "Oh.. So it's you." Thomas said almost relieved. Kevji tried to peep around the corner of the curtain but was snagged on something. He turned back for a brief moment...


	10. Act X

**Act X**

...He stood standing there, face to face. His arm crackling with blue electricity from outside itself. Half of his arm was inside the flesh of another. He could hardly see who was on his opposite side. A moment later, the cloud of different shades of purple that they both were in, began to fade. Deja'vu settled in. Before he could pinpoint the feeling, the man on the other side spoke "Fucking nice! But still not as cool as my final attack." Involuntarily, his head fell down. He felt the vibrations in his mouth move and himself speak out loud, "You Coreysagan'd my dick off?!"

"Hell yeah I did. Pervy Bany taught me that bro bro." Replied the man. Looking up, he saw the man resting on the ground with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. "Corey. His name is Corey!" He said to himself as he dropped to his knees. He felt a slight shiver wash over him. He felt like this had happened before. Every line of it. Even this. As the shiver began to grow and engulf his every being, he wondered how many times he's gone through this. All he could feel was the panic creeping up on him. Not knowing what to do, he began to call out for help. But he could no longer feel his body. Darkness slowly falling onto him.

His mind began to wonder, different color's seeping their way through the cracks of his memories. They began to swirl in a clockwise motion. The swirling then stopped suddenly, colors of red, purple, green, blue, yellow, white, and orange, simultaneously began to crack. They faded away one by one until all there was, was darkness. Within the darkness, no light was shown. No sound's heard. No object's felt. Thought's of his, flushed away from some unknown place. Then, a spark ignited in the center of the dark pit. Memories colliding upon memories. Fracture's of dreams floating through space.

A voice cried out! A hiss followed after. An echo through the chaos seemed to have been misplaced. The voice cried out once more! This time it was muffled. Darkness was returning. Something fleeting into the center of the pit, was caught by a hand. It was the only light source within this darkness, and it moved as if it were alive. The hand held onto it, it jerked at the touch. It kept moving towards the center of the pit, carrying the hand and it's entity. The darkness was no more as both it and the entity fell through to the otherside where the light was shown.

Whatever was in the hands of the entity faded. The entity itself was inside a tube with water bubbling up by its feet. A seal was placed on top of the tube. The entity looking for a way out, found that it was trapped. A hooded figure, dressed in grey, walked around the tube. He tapped on the glass, and pointed at the entity. A respirator fell from the sealing of the tube. Landing in front of the entity's face. The hooded figure pointed to it and then to the entity's mouth. The water was rising with a quick pace. It was nearly to the neck of the entity before it put on the respirator. Within moment's, it fell asleep. The hooded figure watched with intent as the water rose to the top of the tube. It watched as the entity jerked in it's sleep. A sly grin could be seen as the hooded figure sat at a desk in the dim light.

The entity woke with a start. It's eyes staring across from a familiar face. A face that had been repeatedly seen for what had felt as an eternity. Every moment relived again and again. A recurring dream that wouldn't end. The entity could see from it's perspective and from a distance above itself. It continued to do so through a pattern of fleeting thoughts. Then, and only then, did it know itself not to be but more than anything it was once was. The whispers came every night. Calling out Thomas. This entity knew not to give in. Allowing itself to be one step further within. Yet, it couldn't help but think that it could be Thomas. It could allow itself to be this thing. But, never did it allow such a sight. No glimmer. No hope. No nothing. It was nothing. This Genjutsu or what have you, continued no matter what path was taken. No matter what struggles proved through solution. No different act's. This life, if it be even so. Could not be changed. But then, in the distance, he came.

Every moment of every path, confusion setting in. Dejavu at every begin. The ending always forgotten. When would this madness end?! Worked up with no sweat...The time for collapse was now. Falling once more. A short distance but a fall to the floor. Darkness sweeping in once more...

Then like a bomb going off inside his head, all the lights of every moment, memories, daydreams, hopes, and nightmares. Came rushing back! "Aaarrrggghhhh!" Thomas yelled out as he fell from his respirator onto the broken glass below him.

He just laid there unable to move, panic setting in as he didn't know where he was. He cried uncontrollably. "I'm back...I'm back..again.."


End file.
